


Lestallum Nights

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: The night heat of Lestallum during the Assassin's Festival and all the PDA has Prompto really worked up in a tizzy. Gladio tries to play wingman and fails.





	Lestallum Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PomPomPrompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a fic for someone. PomPom, I hope you enjoy it. ^^;; Special thanks to Somnie, DK, Zakelle, butterfly, Xy-sis, Makiko, Elsa and itsalwaysbloodmagic from the FFXVWriters Discord for the help along the way. (If I missed anyone I love you and you can touch my cabbage heas in pennance.)

The dark amber beer bottle tilted toward Gladio’s lips, then teetered back to an upright position. It moved like this several more times as Gladio’s eyebrows knitted between confusion and amusement. “Wanna run that by me one more time?” 

The blond seated on the bed across from him shuffled uncomfortably by unfolding his legs and folding them the other way. “Dude, please don’t. I don’t need you to patronize me here. This is hard enough as it is.” Prompto’s gaze continued to fixate on Gladio’s shoes.

“Then, you must not really want it,” Gladio shrugged, the bottle finally tilting to his lips. He took a couple of swallows before sucking through his teeth. 

“I do!” Prompto whined. “I feel like I’m coming unglued over here. You gotta help me. Noct would laugh at me and Iggy… does he even know how?” 

Gladio snorted. “I’m laughing at you.”

Prompto groaned and threw himself backward onto the bed. “Thanks, Big Guy. Thanks a lot.” 

He dropped the empty beer bottle into the garbage beside the bed. He sighed, chuckling. “All right, lemme get this straight then. You’re so damned horny that you’re willing to take advice from me on how to get a girl?” 

Prompto folded his arms over his chest, staring at the ceiling. “Well, yeah, if you want to be an ass about it, you could totally put it that way.” 

“What makes you think I could teach you?” Gladio couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

That made Prompto sit back up. “Uh, let’s see. Noct and I turn a corner and you’re giving us tokens to get the hell away from you and pretty girl number one. We turn another and then you’re giving us more tokens to leave you alone with pretty girls number two and three. Same time!”

“Would you believe me if I told you they all ended in a bust?” Gladio asked. 

“Nope.” 

Gladio shrugged. “They did. But then again, I wasn’t after sex.” 

“Then what were you after?” 

Noticing that Prompto seemed to relax a little at that, Gladio shrugged again. “Just meeting some people, that’s all. This Assassin’s Festival has brought out some really interesting people.” It was mostly true. 

Prompto stayed quiet for a few minutes, his teeth worrying his bottom lip in thought. “There’s just so much PDA going on out there. Everyone is hooking up it seems like. Seemed like you were, too. And I thought while Iggy and Noct were preoccupied with walking those wires, maybe you could help me out.” 

“You ain’t been with too many girls, have you?” Gladio asked, his grin fading, falling serious. 

Prompto swallowed and didn’t meet his gaze. 

“Ah, shit, Prompto, I can’t be your wingman on your maiden fucking voyage,” he half-growled. 

“I’m not a maiden!” 

“Semantics.” 

“I just… I never did because Noct can’t, you know? Only seemed fair when I was at his side so much to not go screwing around since he couldn’t. But this city is hot, Gladio. And this festival has everyone livened up and there’s… Have you seen all the PDA? It’s disgusting!” Prompto shook his  
head. “I wanna be disgusting, too.” 

Gladio facepalmed. “So why not go talk to Cindy?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “No. No way. She’s like… She’s like a five-star character in King’s Knight with all the side-quests done and her weapon fully upgraded. I’m just a one-star with a starter weapon. I can’t talk to her. I’m nowhere near her level.” 

“Okay, for starters, I get the analogy. But secondly? Stop talking like a damned nerd.” 

“But…” 

“No. If we’re gonna do this, you don’t get to argue with me. If she brings up a game, mention that it’s cool and move the hell on.” Gladio stood up and stretched. He didn’t miss the fact that Prompto was staring at him. He wasn’t staring at him dumbfoundedly, but staring at his chest and arms. This was not the first time he’d felt like Prompto was checking him out. This was not the first time he felt amused by the idea, either. “Come on, then. Let’s go.” He offered his hand to Prompto.

Prompto took it and let him pull him up. “You’ll help me?” 

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet. But we can at least go to a bar and get a drink, right?” He jerked on Prompto’s hand hard enough to make him stumble, then quickly put the blond into a headlock. “You’re gonna be cool, right?” 

“I’m gonna try to be!” Prompto began to struggle to get out of the hold. “Watch the hair!” 

Gladio was already knuckles deep in his hair, however. “Just be yourself. Don’t try so hard. You’re a great guy. But the women aren’t there just for you to fuck, okay? If you ain’t gonna promise to be respectful…” 

“Dude, I’m not a dick!” He finally shoved away from Gladio and huffed. He walked to the mirror on the wall and tried to fix his hair. “I mean…” 

Gladio folded his arms and waited. 

“I guess I am out to be a dick, huh?” 

“Nah. You just make sure she knows that you’re not looking for something long lasting. Lots of women out there feeling hot tonight, too, and a cute little hunk like you would definitely fit the bill.”

Prompto stopped in his tracks. “You think I’m a cute little hunk?” 

Gladio rubbed his eyes. “And if I did?”

“Then, uh... I’d be a lot more confident about getting out there!” he laughed. 

Gladio chuckled at this, lifting a foot to kick Prompto in the rear end. “Out.” 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“She said her sister’s cat just died and she needs to go help bury it,” Prompto huffed as he sat down at the table with Gladio.

Gladio sighed. That was the seventh girl he’d helped Prompto work up the nerve to go talk to. He’d sat back and watched as the younger man struggled to hold conversations and get rejected before the thought of buying a drink for her could even be considered. “I know a shop around here that sells some nice lube. Maybe a date with Mrs. Palm and her five daughters is what you’re gonna end up with.” 

“Brah.” Prompto shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “You make this shit look so easy.” 

“Because I’m listening instead of talking. Because I have a real interest in what they have to say. I’m not giving them lip service in the hopes that their panties will drop for me,” Gladio said. “I mean, what’re you saying to them?” 

“Asking them how they are, what their name is, how’re they enjoying the festival…”

“Sounds plenty fine. Then what?” Gladio took a drink of his beer. 

“I ask them if they played the games, which one is their favorite, then I tell them about…” 

“Didn’t I tell you not to geek out about games?” Gladio shook his head. 

“Yeah, but they… they seemed into it! I mean this whole festival is about a game!” Prompto argued. 

“It’s not the point. They don’t want to listen to you talk about your high scores and your super secret missions. They want to be heard. They want to be told how pretty their eyes are in this light. They want to feel special to you, someway somehow. They… They’re people, Prompto. They’re  
just like me or Noct or Ignis. I don’t think you’re ready for a woman yet.” 

Prompto didn’t respond to that. He folded his hands on the table and his mouth opened several times like he wanted to speak yet nothing came out. 

“Look, don’t be hard on yourself. Things’ll happen for you when the time is right. You ain’t the kinda guy who can love ‘em and leave ‘em anyway. You’ll worry about her, think about her, want to call her constantly. This DTF scene ain’t yours,” Gladio said as he popped the lid off another bottle and pushed it into Prompto’s hands. The frown on Prompto’s face drew on Gladio’s heartstrings. 

“I’m not a dick,” Prompto insisted as he took the bottle and swallowed down a quarter of its contents. 

“Didn’t say you were.” 

“You implied it. Like I think women are just here for me to use or something.” The frown was still deep on his face. 

Gladio sighed. “Lot of confusion in ya still, huh?” 

Prompto set the bottle aside and ran his fingers through his hair, fisting the ends with a groan. “Six, if I just looked like you, or had your confidence…” he started.

“Prompto,” Gladio shook his head. “That wouldn’t fix shit for you. You’re too good of a man.” 

Prompto looked up at him and there was anger on his face. “Girls don’t want a good man. They want a bad boy. With muscles. Tight abs. Tattoos. Scars. Eyes that can see into your soul. Thick lips that can swallow them up. Warm hands that can defend them. They want you, not me.” 

Gladio tensed and stared back at Prompto. This wasn’t the voice of jealousy he was hearing. Not with the way Prompto’s eyes were looking into his. Did Prompto even understand what he was saying? “I’m not a bad boy. It’s just an image.” 

“Whatever. It’s what they want.” His gaze wandered back to the crowds of people around them as he slumped in his seat. “If nice guys finish last, I guess I’m still at the starting line, huh?” 

“What do you want, Prompto?” His voice had an irritated edge to it. “I didn’t come to join a pity party.” 

“I wanna get laid!” Prompto shot back. 

“Fine.” Gladio turned his beer up and finished it. He slammed the bottle down on the table. “Wait here.” 

“Wait, where are you going?” Prompto squealed, suddenly coming out of his stupor. 

“Getting you want you want. Sit there and shut up.” Gladio’s hand came down heavy on Prompto’s shoulder, pushing him back down into his chair. “Finish your drink.” He left the gawking blond at the table to visit the bar. He didn’t have to wait long before a cute brunette had walked up to him with a drink in hand and smile on her face. “Hey.” 

“Hi, there. I saw your tattoos and I just had to come over and tell you how ridiculously awesome they are,” she smiled. 

He smiled broadly at her. “Thanks. It’s one tattoo that just curves all around my body.” 

“Did it hurt?” she giggled. 

He stuck out his bottom lip and shook his head. “Stung a bit,” he lied coolly with a shrug. 

Her eyes were trying to see more of it, unabashedly staring at his chest as if she could visually move the assassin’s costume he wore. “Maybe we could go back to my place and you can show me some more of it?” 

“Actually,” Gladio winked. He pointed to Prompto. “See that little blond thing over there? I’d be glad to show you more if he can join us.”

“Uhm…” she started as she looked at Prompto. “He’s a bit… He’s not really my type. Are you sure it can’t just be me and you?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m not looking for a woman who gives it up just because a man has a tattoo, anyhow.” He turned back to the bartender as he felt whatever the woman was drinking get thrown all over the side of his face as she huffed off. 

The bartender looked at him, horrified. 

Gladio winked and shook his head. “It’s fine. I deserved it.” After a few moments, he walked back to the table and plopped down in his chair. “See? Even I strike out.” He picked up a napkin and wiped his face dry. 

“She came up to you, though,” Prompto pointed out. 

“And she didn’t like what I had to say, either,” Gladio shrugged. “Sometimes it just happens. Look, I just don’t think this is gonna happen tonight. Maybe we kick back a few more beers and go beat the hell out of some cactuars for some tokens. Flood the others’ beds with stuffed chocobos and moogles.” 

Prompto sighed in resignation. “Man, I washed up my junk and everything, too.” 

Gladio snorted. “Is that how you prepare to get laid? Washing your junk?” 

Prompto puffed up a bit proudly. “Well, I wouldn’t want to ask a girl to play with a skunky dick, would I?” 

Gladio grinned right back at him. The beer had loosened him up some. He wondered idly if another beer or two wouldn’t settle his nerves down enough to actually talk with a girl. There was something inside him, however, that didn’t want Prompto getting laid by some random chic on the street at a festival. There was nothing special in that for Prompto. The brave little shit deserved better than that. “I guess not. I gotta go piss, though.” 

“Ah, damn, me too,” Prompto added, rising with him. 

“Of course you do,” Gladio muttered, leading him through the streets. Prompto began complaining once more about the PDA around each corner. Gladio’s eyes were on the men and women who were eyeing him, trying to get his attention. None of them looked past him to see Prompto and it was beginning to tick him off. He stopped and Prompto ran right into his back. 

“Oof!” he muttered as he rubbed at his nose. 

Without a word, Gladio took Prompto’s hand into his. He caught his gaze for a moment and held it, a silent dare to say anything. 

Prompto’s cosmic eyes grew wide. He said nothing and nodded.

Gladio led him on to a lesser used public bathroom that he hoped wasn’t being used for quickies. He let go of Prompto’s hand once he found they were alone. He locked the door behind him. “People are getting on my nerves, too. You don’t deserve to be overlooked.” 

“I should get a tattoo,” Prompto mused as he stepped up to a urinal. “But really, I’m used to be looked over. I hang out with Noct, after all.” 

Gladio put an empty urinal between him and Prompto. “Maybe you shouldn’t settle for not standing out. Maybe you’re not a prince, or a show-off like I am, but …” 

“Ugh, here we go. The ‘you’re such a nice guy, Prompto!’ speech. Well, no thanks, Gladdy. No fucking thanks.” 

Gladio looked down at Prompto and lifted his eyes right back up when he noticed he’d have to stare too hard at the guarded dick hidden behind stupid costume robes to be able to see Prompto as he relieved himself. “I wasn’t going to say that,” he lied coolly.

“Then what were you going to s… That’s a big cock, Gladio!” Prompto stammered suddenly. His eyes were resting in an obvious fashion on Gladio’s fully visible pissing dick. 

Gladio inhaled slowly, watching as Prompto didn’t even attempt to look away. “Like what you see, then?” he tried in a soft, husked voice. If Prompto thought he was infallible, Prompto was dead wrong. Gladio stood still, his heart hammering in his chest, waiting for the reply. 

“Yeah. That thing looks powerful,” Prompto mused breathily. 

“Powerful, huh?” Gladio pulled on his length, once, twice, three times when he finished peeing. He watched the blush spread across Prompto’s cheeks. When Prompto didn’t look away, he turned to face him and leaned against the stall wall behind him. He kept stroking himself, his own dick becoming more and more amused with the turn of events by the moment. He let out a low growl as he felt his flesh tightening, growing heavier. 

It took Prompto a moment before he huffed in his little brave way and faced Gladio, tugging on his own not-so-little cock. His right hand was turned inward, thumb facing his stomach with his palm atop his length as he tugged back and forth. Gladio watched as his foreskin rubbed back and forth, a meaty little head poking in and out. 

He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, his eyes not leaving Prompto’s ever-growing interest. “So, we doing this, then?” 

“D-doing what?” His hand slowed a bit as he looked up at Gladio. 

“You trying to strike out with me, too?” Gladio gruffed back. 

“No, I mean, what… Argh,” Prompto closed his eyes tightly and his hands dropped to his sides. His head slumped down and it hung as low as it could. “Gladio… You don’t have to…”

Gladio let go of his half-masted cock and closed the gap between them in two big strides. He put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. “Do you even realize you’ve been low-key flirting with me all night?” 

Prompto chuckled softly. “Yeah, dude. I do.” 

“Look up at me.” Gladio watched as Prompto's head trembled slightly, rising slowly to meet his gaze. "If you were doing it on purpose, then are we doing this?" Gladio rubbed a crooked forefinger under Prompto's chin so that he couldn't lower his head again.

"Didn't think you were into men?"

"Was that a statement or a question?" Gladio smiled. He took another step closer and blinked slowly as their cocks brushed against each other's. 

"Haaa," Prompto breathed, his eyelids fluttering open and shut. His hips moved forward with the slightest shuffle of his feet, causing the contact again. 

"Feels nice, huh? You want some more, Prompto?" Gladio asked softly, his finger leaving his chin. His hand cupped the side of his jaw and fingers stretched into Prompto's hairline. His fingertips caressed just behind his ear, his thumb trailing his lobe. He waited for Prompto to nod before his lowered his lips to that lobe, pulling it between his wet lips, worrying it between his teeth with a kind gentleness. 

Prompto let out a breathy whine and melted, eyes squeezed shut as his head tilted for Gladio. His arms raced around the barrel of Gladio's chest, burying his face against the eagle's mighty beak. Fingers dug into the skin of his shoulderblades. "Gladioluuuuus," he purred.

"Fuck," Gladio whispered right into Prompto's ear. Hearing his name come from Prompto's lips like that had caused a surge of heat to course through his body. His hips thrusted into Prompto's again, the whine, the contact, and the heat causing his cock to inflate even more. "Tell me what you want." 

"You," Prompto answered, not missing a beat. 

Gladio lifted his head and pushed Prompto back so he could look into Prompto's eyes once more. "No going back once you get on the Gladio train." 

"You're... you're really okay with being with a guy?" Prompto licked his lips. "With... me?"

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Is this how you are with girls? No wonder they keep walking away from your silly ass. Our dicks are out, rubbing against each other and you ask me this, Prom?" He had to laugh.

"I'm nervous as hell, okay?" Prompto trembled so hard it came through in his voice.

"I'm the man who always has your back, ain't I? Think I'd let you down now?" He lowered his head, brushing his lips against Prompto's forehead. "Is it that you don't know what you want?" 

A pitiful whine escaped Prompto's lips. "Maybe," he finally admitted. 

"Let me show you a few things, then," Gladio cooed, bending down just far enough to get his hands around Prompto's thighs. He hoisted the blond up, dragging his thighs about his waist. Prompto's arms grew tighter around his chest and his head buried itself against his neck. He could feel Prompto's dick against his abdomen. He could feel Prompto's breath against his skin. Fuck, how he wanted to wreck the blondshell, but that wasn't what Prompto needed. This was beginner’s class. 

With ease, Gladio carried Prompto to the countertop between two sinks. It looked dry and clean enough. He sat Prompto on the countertop and bent down. Prompto's hard-on was right there in his face. As he began to untie Prompto's sandals, he nosed the length of him, making certain to exhale onto him. 

"I'm going to die in a public restroom," Prompto quipped, covering his face with his hands. “Are you fucking me with your nose?” 

Gladio chuckled and yanked off the sandals. He rose back up but drug his wet tongue along the underside of Prompto’s strain as he did. His amber eyes burned into Prompto’s as his fingers inched into the waistband of Prompto’s costume pants. With a quick jerk, he pulled them from under Prompto’s ass much like a magician taking a tablecloth from a table of fine china. 

“Gah! Countertop’s cold,” Prompto laughed as his pants and underwear were removed completely. 

Gladio hummed deep in his throat as he looked down at Prompto, running his hands over the peach-fuzzed creamy thighs. Freckles littered nearly every inch. He hooked a hand under Prompto’s left knee, pulling it up until Prompto’s foot was flat on the counter. “Scoot forward a bit. To the edge for me.” Gladio wasn’t really too surprised to find Prompto kept himself shaved completely. 

Prompto caught on fast and inched forward, draping his other leg over Gladio’s shoulder as Gladio knelt before him again. He gulped audibly and a stuttered, “W-whoa,” fell from his lips. “Wh.. what’re you going to…” 

But Gladio’s hands had already reached between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart. His fingers parted the cushy ass cheeks, pulling taunt until Prompto’s anus was on display for him. “Get your dick and balls outta my way.” 

“H-huh? You’re not gonna… Oh. Okay.. uh…” Prompto stammered as he cupped his sac, pushing upward and getting the anatomy Gladio intended to ignore out of the way. “What’re you…” Prompto stopped short, eyes rolling back in his head, as Gladio’s hot and very wet lips pressed a kiss to his asshole. His mouth fell open and a sounded tremble escaped. 

Gladio smiled inwardly as he worked his full lips against the tight little hole. His fingers dug into Prompto’s ass as he lingered, in no particular hurry at all. He worked his tongue inside of his mouth, creating more saliva as his nose was greeted with both a musky soap scent and a musky man scent. Prompto’s scent. It made his own dick tighten just that much more as he breathed it in. He pulled away for only a moment, flat tongue emerging to softly lick from hole to the bottom of Prompto’s sac. He nosed Prompto’s fingers out of the way to lick around the back of his balls before his tongue lavishly strolled back down to the hole. His tongue lapped at him over and over. 

Prompto had become a quivering mess above him. His head thrown back, keening cries into the blue-tiled room, one hand still cradling his balls and the other scraping its nails against the countertop. His heel dug into Gladio’s back and the toes of his other foot curled. 

Then Gladio became merciless. His tongue tapered, quick licks striking against the left of his ring, then the right, then swirled all around before his lips closed over it and drug slowly for full contact. His tongue would flatten once more, stroking that expanse of bare flesh between, nose and breath tickling Prompto’s balls. As he kept assaulting Prompto with his tongue and lips, a realization hit him. Prompto was too wound up. He was clenching too hard. He was too new at this. It’d take entirely too much time and too much effort to get Prompto ready for the size of his dick. Maybe just a blowjob was in order. “Move your hands,” he ordered as he started another ascent with his tongue. 

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. “Gladio,” he panted. 

“Feels good, don’t it?” Gladio asked as he sucked a ball into his mouth. 

Prompto slapped the countertop with his now free hand several times, hips moving with the action. “You know it does.” 

“Heh,” Gladio muttered as he pulled in the second ball, rolling them around as he sucked on them. He pulled off of them with an audible pop. His relaxed tongue made its way up Prompto’s cock and his lips were pursed to take him into his mouth when Prompto cried out and pushed him away. Gladio sat back on his heels, dumbfounded for a moment.

Prompto grabbed onto his own dick, pinching near the head, face scrunched up with determination. He let go of himself and relaxed. “Don’t… touch me… I’ll… I’ll…” His eyes opened and he stared wantingly down at Gladio. “Don’t want it to end yet. I never want this to end.”  
Gladio leaned in and kissed Prompto’s inner thigh, locking his eyes on him. 

Prompto cried out. 

Gladio turned his teeth loose, biting the tender flesh gently. He smirked as Prompto grabbed himself again, babbling at him to stop. He listened and stood up, crooking a finger below Prompto’s chin once more. He lowered his head to his lips and kissed him rather chastely. “That’s quite a turn on, Prompto. I didn’t expect you to get me revved up like this,” he whispered against his lips. 

“I-I did?” 

Gladio nodded. “You deserve better than this damned bathroom though.” Feathery kisses trailed from Prompto’s mouth to his ear, lips brushing ever so slightly as he whispered, “How would you like to fuck Gladiolus Amacitia?” 

Prompto shoved Gladio back, eyes wide, staring at him incredulously. “I thought… I just… I’m smaller so I thought I’d be.” He tried to rationalize his confusion. Gladio watched as the realization that he wasn’t kidding washed over the disheveled blond. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna fuck Gladiolus Amacitia.” 

With a grin and tilted head, Gladio kneeled once more to hand Prompto his pants and shoes. “Come on. Holly’s got a place she lets me use.” 

“Holly? Really?” Prompto had hopped off of the counter and was quickly dressing himself. 

“Say a word and I’ll break your arm,” Gladio warned him. “She’s a good woman. She’s good to me. But her office has a small room off of it with a big bed for those women who overheat to rest on. She trusts me with a key.” He fumbled his own cock back into his pants and turned to look back at Prompto. 

Prompto licked his lips, looking up at Gladio. “You sure you want me, Gladio?” 

Gladio stuck him in a headlock in response. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The bed was large enough to fit three Promptos, or two Gladios. It was in a room that held only the bed, a nightstand, and an overhead fan. The sheets were light blue cotton affairs with white daisies. Assassins costumes were discarded onto the floor and two men lay in the bed, on their sides, passionately kissing each other. Legs and arms were entwined, bodies already glistening in the night’s heat. Cocks strained to their fullest length, engorged with want and need. The laughter over having lube and condoms in the armiger had died down several minutes before.

The tiny noises that Prompto kept frantically emitting within the kiss sent pleasant rushes through Gladio’s body. Gladio was a little annoyed that Prompto wasn’t acting brave enough to touch much more than his shoulders and neck, but he let the blond take the lead in the kiss. He realized after some time, however, that if he didn’t push matters, Prompto would pretend to be content with making out for the rest of the night. Maybe Prompto just needed to be pushed? To made to believe he was really wanted? Needed? Because fuck, Gladio’s dick hadn’t swollen up like this for a man in a long ass time. 

Gladio slid his leg up Prompto’s, putting a foot flat on the bed and stretching his other leg out. Even as Prompto’s tongue kept searching and researching Gladio’s mouth, Gladio flicked the cap off of the lube and covered his hand. He tried to do it as covertly as he could, reaching his hand behind himself circling his own ring of muscle. He figured it would be much easier on Prompto if he loosened himself instead of trying to teach him to. He hummed deeply as he slid a finger inside himself, thrusting his hips forward, stroking his heavy dick against Prompto’s hip. 

Prompto moaned at the contact and instantly tried to find somewhere to rub himself against. His eyes opened and he realized just how differently Gladio was lying on the bed now and saw the telltale movement of his arm. “Are… are you…” he croaked out. 

But Gladio didn’t let him finish. He closed his mouth around Prompto’s, sucking his bottom lip between his, nipping at it, pulling it taunt before letting it go. “Don’t worry about what I’m doing,” he urged, slipping a second finger in with a soft hum, pushing himself more quickly than he probably should. He wanted to keep himself tight for Prompto, though. He wanted to make it good for him. He wanted to feel the sting, as well. His lips trailed to Prompto’s neck, teeth scraping his Adam’s apple. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me, Prompto.” He closed his mouth against his salty neck and sucked gently enough to not leave a mark. 

“Aah… Ah… I’m going to… I’m going to do you,” Prompto stammered in reply. 

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face against his shoulder, successfully fighting the laughter. He regained control quickly. “Do me? That’s pretty weak. Tell me what you’re going to -do- to me.” 

Prompto fell still and Gladio could almost smell the hesitation, the fear of letting powerful words slip through his lips. “I’m… going to… sex you up?” 

“You’re making me feel really confident in your prowess there, Prom. Come on, where’s your inner leopard? Let him out. Tell me what you’re going to do to me!” Gladio growled a little louder. He accentuated his point by grinding his cock against Prompto’s hip more insistently. 

“I’m gonna… Gonna…” 

“Stop hesitating! Say it!” Gladio bit his shoulder, humming again. 

Prompto clenched his teeth, breathing heavily through them. His hand rose up to the back of Gladio’s head, his fingers spreading through his sweaty hair. Slowly but meaningfully, his fingers closed, pulling Gladio’s hair. He pulled hard enough to make Gladio look up at him. 

“Tch,” Gladio muttered, but made no move to get loose from the hold Prompto had on him. “Say it.” 

“I’m going to shove my hard cock up your tight ass and I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight,” Prompto said through his clenched teeth. 

Shivers ran down Gladio’s spine. “Yesssss,” he hissed. “Yes, Prompto. I want you to do that. Please do that to me.” 

“I’m not done.” 

Gladio blinked in surprise. 

Fingers tightened even further in his hair, making Gladio grimace. “I wanna know what you taste like. I want that thick cock of yours in my mouth. And I want my fingers in your ass, too. I want to feel what you’re like inside before I screw you to this bed.” 

Gladio’s eyes rolled back in his head, letting out a guttural moan with the words. “Fuck, Prom, you’re really selling it now.” He pulled his fingers out of his ass and sought the bottle of lube, offering it to Prompto. “Don’t make me wait.” 

Prompto nodded, letting go of Gladio’s hair, leaning down and kissing the crosshair of his scars. So gentle in the face of his previous dominant display. Gladio rolled over onto his back as Prompto sat up beside him and looked down his body in the pale light streaming in through the window. Everything had a blue haze. Gladio watched eith half-lidded eyes as Prompto paid homage to his body with his eyes, then with his trembling hands flicking testingly at a nipple. Gladio hissed. Prompto’s hand slid down Gladio’s chest as his head dipped, licking the offended nipple. 

Gladio licked his lips and rolled his hips upward, trying to remind Prompto of his threats. Prompto moved his head slowly down his body, trailing kisses all the way to his treasure trail, where his bulky prick was already straining and stringing precome. Gladio propped an arm behind his head to watch Prompto work, expecting him to go as slow and hesitantly as he had been all night. His eyes went wide and he gasped loudly when Prompto’s fingers encircled the base of his cock and he proceeded to swallow him whole. No warning, no hesitation. His dick was in Prompto’s throat and he was hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue just like a good little fuck. Gladio’s toes curled on into the sheets, his hips straining to stay still to not choke Prompto. 

When had Prompto lubed his fingers? Gladio held his legs spread as Prompto sucked his way off of him, pressing two fingers into him at the same time. The hand on his dick waggled him back and forth against his waiting extended tongue. Prompto dared a grin up at Gladio. 

Gladio rolled his eyes back, letting them flutter shut as he felt Prompto exploring his insides, that hot mouth exploding back over his aching cock. ”Th-there!” he panted as fingers stroked his anxious bundle of nerves. “That’s it, right there.” 

“I gotcha, buddy,” Prompto murmured, swallowing him again and again as his fingers tapped and stroked the sensitive area inside. 

Gladio had not expected this to feel so good. He’d expected to have to teach Prompto, coax him through everything. Fuck, what a glorious surprise. He felt the sweat rolling down his forehead and into his hairline, down his neck and onto the sheets. His world was Prompto and he could only lay still, panting, as he felt his soon-to-be lover shifting. Fingers pulled out. His mouth disappeared. He heard a wrapper being torn open. Gladio instinctively lifted his hips when he felt Prompto’s prick poking at him. “Godsdammit!” he bellowed when Prompto fucked into him full force, hips to ass. He suddenly regretted only having used two fingers and falling into a false sense of security, believing Prompto knowing what he was doing. “Wait, wait wait wait!” 

“Shit, Gladdy, did I hurt you?” Prompto asked, suddenly sobered. 

Gladio’s face was contorted into a grimace, and he nodded. “But it’s fine. You can’t… you can’t whole hog a man like that without warning.” Prompto made to pull out but Gladio lifted his legs and locked them tightly around Prompto’s waist, his heels digging into his ass. “Gotta give him time to adjust to your cock invading him.” 

Prompto nodded. “Do you like it … rough? Or gentle? Or…” 

“I like it how the mood calls for it. Figure it out and do what you promised me,” Gladio grunted. He lifted a hand to Prompto’s face, rubbing his cheek and offering him a smile to urge him on. 

Careful thrusts came next, deep sighs from both men as hips rose and fell together to find a rhythm that would work for them both. Prompto’s hands were on either side of Gladio’s chest, and Gladio clasped his hands behind Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s back arched high as he pumped himself in and out of Gladio. Sweat slid down to the small of his back, pooling before trickling down into his asscrack. He dipped his head to explore Gladio’s mouth with his tongue again. 

Gladio relaxed, falling back into security with Prompto. He knew it wouldn’t take Prompto long before he was cumming. Sure enough, just past the five minute mark, Prompto wore the sexiest o face Gladio thought he’d ever seen. Gladio moved a hand to his cheek once again, sticking his thumb into Prompto’s open mouth, his fingers stretching to his sweat-slicked hairline. Prompto moaned even more and closed his mouth around Gladio’s thumb, sucking lustily on it. 

When Gladio pulled his thumb out, Prompto collapsed onto him. He was a mess with his mouth open, panting, fighting for breath. Gladio rubbed his heaving back as he waited. “Feel better?” he finally asked, ignoring the fact that the need to throw Prompto back onto the bed and fuck the shit out of him was quickly wearing him thin. 

“Dude,” Prompto breathed. He slid down Gladio’s body and gave him three fingers this time, along with his all too eager mouth. It proved to be too much for Gladio, especially remembering how Prompto had thrust his head back with sweet virginal orgasm written on his face fresh in his mind. Gladio’s hand held the back of Prompto’s head, fingers fisted lightly in his damp, mussy hair. 

Prompto swallowed every last drop Gladio offered him, and licked away any thought of more leaking out. 

“You’re going to be the death of your lovers, Prom,” Gladio warned him when he found his voice after his orgasmic bellowing died down. 

“Heh,” Prompto chirped, climbing back up Gladio’s body. His mouth covered Gladio’s again, tearing a soul-wrenching kiss from him. Gladio’s arms rose to cradle Prompto against him, but Prompto rolled away and onto his back. He scooted up until his head was higher on the pillow that Gladio’s. He pulled at Gladio’s shoulders. 

Gladio hummed in amusement, realizing what Prompto was wanting. He curled his larger frame against the side of Prompto’s smaller one, nuzzling his head against Prompto’s shoulder and neck. And once Prompto’s arms came up around him, his amber eyes trembled closed. He sighed and let himself melt there. Prompto was rubbing his arm slowly with the backs of his fingers. The ceiling fan’s cooling air made his skin prickle. Gladio almost felt vulnerable. … Almost. He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s salty neck. “Feeling all right?” Why was he whispering?

“I can feel your beautiful eyelashes tickling my neck,” Prompto sighed. “I feel really, really… Really.” He shook his head. 

“Really?”

“Uh huh. That was intense.” 

“Mmm.” Gladio curled his hand against Prompto’s chest, just above his heart. 

“C…can we… Like not now but… again?” Prompto started. 

Gladio smiled against his skin, realizing the unsure Prompto had returned. “We can, yeah. But what’s with the ‘like not now’ shit?” 

“Huh?” Prompto choked out when Gladio was suddenly pushing against him until the larger man was hovering over him. “Oh fuck.”


End file.
